During operation of a gas turbine engine or when such engine has just been shut down, some components of the engine can reach relatively high temperatures and heat from such components can be transferred to other nearby components of the engine. When such heat is transferred to a bearing cavity containing a bearing and oil for lubricating and cooling the bearing, the oil inside the bearing cavity can be susceptible to breakdown and coking if temperatures become too elevated. The exposure of the oil to such elevated temperatures can reduce the life of the oil.